donthugmefandomcom-20200213-history
Red Guy
"I wonder what will happen?" -Red Guy Red Guy Don't Hug Me I'm Scared : The Series by Becky and Joe — Kickstarter — Update #22, October 17th 2014 Becky Sloan via Twitter, March 13th 2015https://instagram.com/p/44aGjpoGpW/?taken-by=becky.sloan is one of the main protagonists, in the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared videos, along with Duck Guy and Yellow Guy. He resembles no known creature or thing besides a mop. He is portrayed and voiced by Joe Pelling. At the end of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4, his head explodes from seeing previous episodes being filmed. On Becky Sloan's Instagram she posted two videos containing Red Guy confirming he is not dead. After that he can be seen at the end of Episode 5 during the credits. He is walking away from a telephone booth, which probably means that he was calling home, so Duck Guy and Yellow Guy could escape. He played a major role in ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6'', resetting the cycle. In episode 6, he was in a world filled with other people of his species in suits for a majority of the episode, before finding the control machine which Yellow Guy is still trapped in. Red Guy started pushing buttons, which glitched the Lamp into teachers encountered in previous episodes and many other new teachers, until Roy's hand stretched out and touched Red Guy's shoulder, shocking him. Red Guy then found a plug connected to the machine and pulled it, resetting the whole series and changing the puppets into their favorite colors, making him now the Blue Guy, as the calendar moves from June 19 to June 20. Then the Sketchbook appears and begins to say, "What's your favorite idea?", but is interrupted as the episode cuts to black. Red Guy is now his canon name, as revealed in the sixth episode on his name tag. Characteristics Appearance He is red and has long hair that covers his face and neck. Unlike Yellow Guy and Duck Guy, he doesn't wear any clothes. Red Guy is the tallest of the main trio. He has red, yarn-like hair that covers his head and two eyes on top of his head. His whole body is red. In the sixth episode he wears a suit until he takes it off to sing on stage. Unlike most characters, he is played by a person in a costume rather than a puppet. After he pulls the plug from the machine, he appears to be blue entirely. Perhaps not so coincidentally, blue is his favorite color. Personality Out of all of his friends, he is the most mature, sarcastic, sharp-witted and seems to have the most common sense of the 3 puppets. He often makes sarcastic comments to the teachers. In Episode 4 he becomes enemies with Colin the Computer. Red Guy seems to be the most pessimistic of the three puppets, as he doesn't show much interest in the lessons, and would rather go about his own business. It is possible that he is older or more mature than the other two protagonists, as a picture of him in a graduation cap holding a diploma is seen on a wall in one episode. Just like Duck Guy, he cares about Yellow Guy, as seen in the third episode when they give him the last boiled egg in order to prove their friendship. He was really bored and hard to interest in the fourth episode, as seen with his sarcasm. He seems to grow impatient with the teachers very often, finally standing up to Colin in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4. In Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6, we see where Red Guy was after being taken out of the "show", a world populated with several Red People just like him, all of whom has boring jobs at offices. He seems to become bored with this 'real world', and tries to do things to stand out, at one point even singing the "Creativity Song" in front of an audience. However, he is booed by the crowd. Quotes "That sounds really boring." "Blue." "Come on guys, stop mucking around. We only have five minutes until our show's on." "...what? Who is that?" "But we don't really want to, we're going to miss our show." "There's fish everywhere... fish everywhere." "If we run out of time, where does it go?" "I'd also like to eat the chicken. Let's do that instead!" "It must be because we... love... you." "What is the biggest thing in the world?" "Actually, we already have a computer." "Stop talking." "Be quiet." "SHUT UP!" "Oh yeah, wow-wow-wow, This is a computer..." "What can we do? What can we d-" "Uh, heh, hey. But, uh, wouldn't it be funny if, uh, one of these files came alive? A-and yeah... I am a file, and... you put... documents in me." Gallery Red3D.png|Him in 3D, on the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared RedPhoto.png|Him in the photo RedAnimated.png|Animated RedMissing.png|Him as seen on the missing poster 3 things to do.png|In The Digital World. wat.png|at the end of episode 5 The dhmis gang.png|His head in a bin with the other puppets, Duck Guy, Yellow Guy and Roy. Red Guy Cover.png|Him on the cover of Printed Pages Spring/Summer 2016 Magazine by It's Nice That, Red Guy and Card.PNG|"What is the biggest thing in the world?" If Only Red Guy.PNG|"If only there was a way to learn more about the world..." Red.jpg|"Who is that?" Finding Chunks.png|Red Guy finding chunks in his hair. Chicken Picnic.PNG|Red Guy and Duck Guy chicken picnic. We Love You.PNG|"It must be because we love you." Confused.jpg|Duck Guy and him wondering about the cause of Yellow Guy's tantrum. DHMIS-3.png|A beautiful day outside. Red Guy's room.png|"It's 9:30, there's fish everywhere... fish everywhere." 84570015.JPG|Behind the Scenes, DHMIS 3. RedGuy.png|Red Guy crawling behind the scenes. RedGuyOld.jpg|Old Red Guy, behind the scenes. DHMIS-INT-6.png|Red Guy touching Duck Guy's beak; Behind the Scenes. DHMIS4GroupColinInfo.png|Him, Colin, Duck Guy, and Yellow Guy. donthugmeimscared.jpg|Red Guy angering Colin. DHMIS2BehindtheScenes.jpg|Red Guy and Tony behind the scenes. Walking Into a Set.PNG|Red Guy walking into a set, DHMIS 4. Red Guy DHMIS 2.png|Future Red Guy Red Guy with TV Schedule.PNG|''We really don't want to. We're going to miss our show!" _MG_2825_1red.jpg|Behind the Scenes, DHMIS 1'' Download (4).jpg 84570005.JPG GroupPhotoDHMIS5.png|Him, Yellow Guy and Duck Guy in a portrait GroupDHMIS4.png|DHMIS 4 Red_Guy_mic_Its_Nice_That.jpg|Red Guy with a mic on an interview with It's Nice That|link=http://www.itsnicethat.com/features/dont-hug-me-im-scared-interview-030516 10469466 621218604647065 3569305392647769728 n.jpg BtS - Puppets.png IMG_19062016_200850.png|The many other Red Guys. IMG_19062016_200935.png|Him singing the "Creativity" song. Red Guy behind sunset.jpg|Red Guy in front of Hollywood sign imago.png|Graduated Red Guy on Yellow Guy's photo album Tony and red guy cameo.jpg|Red guy's appearance in DHMIS 6 along with Tony the talking clock. YouStartledMe.PNG TurnAroundBrightEyes.PNG RedGuyPushingMoreButtons.PNG RedGuyControlPanel.PNG OhLookAPlug.png RoyMustStretchALot.PNG RedGuyContinuesPressingButtons.PNG QuitPushingMyButtons.png RedGuySideview.PNG RedGuyAtControlPanel.PNG Control Panel.png Redandguys.png RedGuyGlasses.jpg|Red Guy with glasses. dhmis.JPG|Red Guy in DHMIS 6 during the teacher montage Trivia *Though he is a costumed character, Becky and Joe still consider him a puppet. *Joe is wearing the head of the costumed character along with glasses on his Twitter icon.https://twitter.com/japelling/ *His head is on Becky Sloan's Twitter account icon along with Becky, Bird Puppet's head and a full-bodied Yellow Guy. *It was unknown if he had ears or not in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME since he was covering his ears, it was revealed he actually does have ears when one of his ears were torn off by Money Man on HELP #3. *When the puppets began to transform on the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, his appearance didn't change at all. (Probably since he already was a costume.) *He has visited Japan.https://www.facebook.com/DHMIS/videos/656587347776857/?permPage=1 *He helped take hundreds of posters to the post office. *His name is confirmed on one of the Kickstarter posts where he is holding posters, which was posted on October 17th. *His favorite color is blue, proven in episode 1 when the Sketchbook told him and the other puppets to get some stick and leaves and arrange them into their favorite color. *Despite being one of the three main characters, he did not have any dialogue in the fifth video, though he did make numerous cameos. *In Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3, he can be seen among the crowd when Yellow Guy is being brainwashed. It is believed because Yellow Guy see's everyone he loves in that crowd and it is a dream. *His hands can be seen sawing fake legs in a picture, it is unknown why. *He is the closest we have got to an official name in the series. When Colin asks them personal questions, one of them was"what is your name?" Then red guy says "Well my name is Dr-" Before Colin interrupts. **He is known by fans as Harry, however this is not an official name. * He doesn't like to be bored. * The puppets where in an exclusive interview with ''It's Nice That.''http://www.itsnicethat.com/features/dont-hug-me-im-scared-interview-030516] ** He stated his favorite color is medium brown, aside from blue. ** He's allergic to music. ** He doesn't find anything exciting. ** He's scared of owls. ** His favorite song is "Anything by Smash Mouth." ** He loves Bono ** When asked what he dreamt of he said "It’s always the same. I am about 10 years old lost in the woods. I can feel something following me, calling out my name, getting closer and closer. I try to scream but nothing comes out. Eventually I wake up from the boredom." * He seemed to miss the teaching's of the old episodes in episode 6. * He pulled the plug to the control machine, causing the cycle to reset. * He may be a smoker. * Though he resembles no known living thing, it is strongly suggested he is based off of a mop, which explains why he is hairy. Also, at the end of episode 4, he walks into a room which contains things that resemble the three main puppets, including Red Guy, which shows him as a mop with eyes. * Red guy is the one who talks first in DHMIS 2, 3, and 4. Poll Do you like Red Guy? Love Like Neutral Dislike Hate References pt-br:Red Guy main protagonists Category:Characters Category:Costumed Characters Category:Males Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Category:Animated Characters Category:3D Characters Category:Students Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 Category:Heroes Category:Puppets Category:Creatures Category:Love Cult